Found
by Oryn
Summary: Kau paham benar bahwa malam ini bukan tentang cinta, relasi saja tidak. Ini hanya nafsu, tapi jika itulah yang bisa kauperoleh, kau sudah cukup puas. Mengandung elemen seksual, tidak diperuntukkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, the Winchester brothers and Jessica Moore. They're the properties of WB and Kripke.**

**Warning: het sexual content. AU. Second person POV. OOC-ish. Almost PWP. Kinda smut. Need more warning? This is not for minors. Underage children, please stay away from this.**

**Pairing: Dean/Jess.**

**Author's note: ditulis untuk menenuhi sebagian persyaratan untuk memperoleh... oh, tunggu, itu halaman pengesahan skripsi. Ditulis sebagai jawaban atas tantanganku sendiri di forum Lautan Indonesia. Dan ya, di fic ini aku menyadari banyak ejaan kata gantiku tidak sesuai aturan. This fic is kinda weird and I don't have high expectation for it. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.**

xox

Palo Alto, 2002

Lonceng mungil di atas pintu berdenting, menandakan ada seseorang yang melangkah masuk dan kau menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Otomatis saja kau melakukannya, seperti orang-orang lain juga akan begitu. Namun, ada seleret harapan yang melumuri tatapanmu ke pintu masuk. Harapan yang tunasnya segera kauinjak sebelum sempat bertumbuh dan kau merasa bodoh karena masih berharap walau kau telah menunggu hampir satu jam di sini. Menanti seseorang yang agaknya takkan datang.

Kauenyahkan aroma murung yang menyergap. Matamu mencari pengalihan, memperhatikan sosok pria yang baru masuk itu.

Cukup tinggi, itu yang pertama terlintas di pikiranmu sewaktu melihatnya. Sebagai seorang gadis dengan tubuh menjulang di atas rata-rata, tinggi seorang pria adalah hal penting bagimu. Acap kali pemuda yang kausukai menampikmu hanya karena kau membuatnya terlihat seperti orang cebol ketika dia bersanding di sampingmu. Akhirnya kau terbiasa memperhatikan aspek fisik itu dan kini pandai membuat perkiraan, bagaimana jika dirimu berdiri di sebelah seorang pria.

Kau akan terlihat serasi dengannya, pikirmu. Dia lebih tinggi darimu, cuma sedikit, paling satu-dua inci selisihnya, tapi perbedaan yang sedikit itu signifikan bagi kebanyakan pria dan kini bagimu juga. Keadaan membuatmu terkondisi untuk tertarik hanya pada pria yang lebih tinggi darimu. Senyummu mengembang kala melintas di benakmu sosok pemuda jangkung yang akhir-akhir ini kerap menjadi objek lamunanmu.

Sam Winchester. Teman di kelas Sejarah Seni, rekanmu dalam satu kelompok diskusi. Pemuda yang kauyakini justru akan membuatmu merasa pendek. Pemuda pendiam yang lebih banyak tersenyum ketimbang berujar. Mahasiswa beasiswa yang terlampau tekun belajar sampai kau tahu jika ingin menemukannya kau cuma cukup datang ke perpustakaan. Pria yang tampan dengan caranya sendiri yang tidak dibuat-buat, ramah tapi membuatmu rikuh tiap kali bertemu muka, gelembung kecemasan bergejolak di perutmu kala menatapnya.

Harusnya kuajak dia tadi, sesalmu. Bukannya menuruti ajakan temanmu untuk kencan buta di sebuah kafe. Kencan buta dengan seseorang yang entah tidak punya jam atau jadi jeri setelah mengintip sosokmu atau entah alasan lain apa yang menjadikannya tak kunjung tiba. Ya, mestinya kau nekat mengambil kesempatan mengajak Sam Winchester kencan. Walau kau terlebih dahulu butuh mengumpulkan cukup keberanian, atau cukup mabuk untuk melakukan itu.

Ah, pikiranmu tetirah terlalu jauh dan kau kembali menyesap isi cangkirmu yang sudah empat kali diisi ulang. Pahit kopi hitam yang kental melewati kerongkonganmu dan kauedarkan pandang keliling ruangan kafe yang cukup luas itu. Esok bukan hari libur dan itu terlihat pada jumlah pengunjung kafe yang tak sampai separuh. Kaupindai satu per satu meja yang ada di kafe, rata-rata yang menempati adalah pasangan. Sejenis maupun berlainan jenis. Tidak ada yang menarik dari mereka dan kaulayangkan pandang ke konter di seberang ruangan.

Pemuda yang baru masuk itu duduk di sana, di kursi tinggi di sudut yang memungkinkannya melihat ke segala penjuru ruangan. Oh, ralat. Hampir ke segala penjuru karena dari tempatnya duduk, pemuda itu takkan bisa mengawasi pintu belakang. Mejamulah yang posisinya dapat melihat ke semua arah dengan bebas. Kau merasakan kesenangan kecil ketika pemuda itu melirik ke mejamu sekilas, seolah kalah dalam memperebutkan tempat paling strategis di kafe ini.

Kau tak dapat menjelaskan sebabnya andaipun ada pisau menodong lehermu, tetapi kaudapati dirimu menilik diri pemuda itu, merasakan ketertarikan kepadanya. Dia bukan orang sini, pikirmu, dan terlihat sama menonjolnya di tempat ini seperti jempol sakit. Pemuda itu mengenakan jins belel dan jaket kulit yang terlihat kurang dirawat, dandanan yang salah tempat dan waktu. Dia jelas bukan tipe pria yang cocok berada di kafe seperti ini. Di antara pengunjung yang kebanyakan mahasiswa, dia tampak berbeda. Lebih... hidup?

Dia membuka jaket kulitnya, menampakkan sehelai kaus oblong hitam yang tepat membalut tubuhnya. Tubuh yang atletis dan segera saja menjadi pemandangan bagimu. Tidak terlalu kekar untuk dibilang mengerikan, melainkan berotot dengan pas dan proporsional. Kau jadi teringat patung-patung tubuh pria yang indah di museum, pemuda ini layak menjadi salah satu objeknya.

Dia menoleh sejenak, seperti mendengar sesuatu dan kau memperoleh kesempatan untuk menyusuri tampak depan wajahnya dengan matamu. Kau menelan ludah.

Citra yang menguasai pandanganmu adalah sebentuk raut muka yang tampan. Amat sangat tampan. Alis yang ekspresif menaungi sepasang mata besar yang dari jauh pun tampak memiliki kedalaman. Mata itu dilindungi deretan bulu mata panjang yang dapat membikin perempuan iri. Bintik coklat samar bertebaran di sekitar hidung dan bibir merah yang menggiurkan. Semua itu dibingkai oleh segaris rahang yang kuat dan rambut pirang gelap yang dipotong pendek.

Dia berdiri, melangkah ke arah toilet pria dan kau tersenyum memandang bagian belakang tubuhnya. Bokong yang bagus, batinmu geli. Nilai minusnya ada pada tungkainya yang agak bengkok, tapi hei, secara keseluruhan nilainya tetap saja tinggi kalau kau yang jadi jurinya.

Kau tetap memandanginya sampai dirinya menghilang di balik pintu toilet. Kau menyukai cara jalannya yang melenggang anggun seperti dialah pemilik tempat ini, tidak, seolah dia memiliki dunia dan waktu sekaligus. Seperti seekor singa, pikirmu.

Iseng, kaucoba melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, ingin tahu apakah ada orang selain dirimu yang memperhatikan kepergian dia. Cuma ada satu, si gadis pelayan mungil berambut _brunette_. Gadis-gadis lain di sini rupanya tidak pandai menaksir barang bagus, simpulmu.

Kautengok arloji yang melekat di tanganmu dan kau mulai resah. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu sejak pemuda itu memasuki toilet dan kau merasakan kekhawatiran. Jangan-jangan dia sudah pergi tanpa kausadari atau terjadi sesuatu padanya di dalam. Pemikiranmu yang terakhir itu memicu gelengan kepala. Kenapa kau jadi mencemaskan orang tak dikenal? Yah, pria tak dikenal yang sangat seksi, tapi tetap saja orang asing bagimu.

Untuk saat ini dia masih orang asing, pikirmu, tapi apa tak ada kesempatan buat menjadikan dia tidak asing?

Pemikiranmu seolah beroleh jawaban sebab pintu toilet pria terbuka dan pemuda itu melangkah keluar. Matamu menemukan bahwa dia terlihat lebih segar, ada titik-titik basah di wajah dan rambutnya. Setetes air terjun dari dagunya ke bagian depan kausnya dan tiba-tiba kau iri pada tetesan air itu.

Pemuda itu bagai meluncur menyusuri ruangan dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Pandanganmu masih mengikutinya dan rasa tak nyaman merambatimu kala di samping gadis pelayan _brunette_ itu bertambah satu lagi gadis pelayan yang langsung merapat pada pemuda itu. Gadis yang terakhir ini kaukenal, dia pernah sekelas denganmu dan kaudengar dia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe. Kenapa harus kafe yang ini, dumalmu dalam hati.

Kejengkelanmu beralasan. Tidak seperti si _brunette_ yang bersikap malu-malu kucing pada pemuda tampan itu, mantan teman sekelasmu yang berambut merah itu tanpa ragu mencondongkan tubuh sedemikian rupa ke arah pemuda itu, memamerkan belahan dada montoknya pada dunia, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pemuda itu, yang kauyakin tidak berarti apa-apa, paling kata-kata sugestif, hanya supaya bibirnya bisa menyentuh daun telinga si pemuda. Bulu tengkukmu kontan meremang menyaksikan itu dan gigi atas dan bawahmu bertemu dalam satu gemertak.

Namun, pemuda itu jelas bukan anak kemarin sore yang hatinya langsung menggelepar dan kejantanannya melejit karena diperlakukan demikian oleh seorang wanita. Tidak, batinmu, dia pasti veteran dalam hal ini dan dengan tampang dan gaya seperti itu, barangkali dia telah terlampau terbiasa menghadapi perempuan yang membuka serangan terlebih dahulu padanya.

Sialnya, seperti yang kausadari dalam waktu singkat, pemuda ini juga tampaknya gemar beradu godaan dengan wanita. Selama beberapa puluh menit kau bagaikan mendapat tontonan permainan pendahuluan gratis, semua terpampang begitu saja tanpa rasa rikuh dari kedua belah pihak yang terlibat. Geram merayapi hatimu tanpa kau benar-benar paham mengapa, tetapi tetap saja kau tak dapat mengalihkan matamu. Itu seperti menonton sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas, menggiriskan sekaligus mengundang untuk terus dipirsa.

Si rambut merah yang tadi cuma berdiri di sisi pemuda itu, menariknya untuk terlibat dalam percakapan, kemudian menampilkan aksi lebih berani dengan memanjat naik ke pangkuan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terlihat santai saja menanggapinya, lengannya naik merangkul pinggang ramping si rambut merah yang kini bertengger di salah satu pahanya. Si rambut merah tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Gadis semlohei itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu, rambut pirang pendek di genggamannya dan dadanya merapat sampai kauyakin pemuda itu dapat merasakan kenyal gundukannya. Seperti laba-laba menebar jaring, ucapmu dalam hati, atau bunga bangkai menguarkan aroma pemikat lalat saja. Atau, seekor betina yang tengah menegaskan teritori: pria ini milikku, biar seisi dunia tahu itu.

Mereka mendentingkan botol bir, bersulang untuk sesuatu yang tidak kauketahui. Kau menyeruput cairan dalam cangkirmu, pahit kopimu tak sebanding dengan pahit di hatimu.

Jemari si rambut merah yang tak ingin kauingat namanya itu merayap di sisi dalam paha pemuda itu dan kau tersedak kopi yang sudah separuh jalan di kerongkonganmu. Kau terbatuk-batuk, air mata membayang di matamu, hidungmu terasa nyeri. Kausumbat mulutmu dengan serbet untuk meredam suara. Kau tidak perlu perhatian tak diinginkan dari orang-orang di sekitarmu, apalagi dari orang yang menjadi pokok perhatianmu. Karena insiden kecil itulah kau melewatkan beberapa adegan. Begitu matamu kembali pada pemuda itu dan gadis jalang di pangkuannya, kaulihat tangan si pemuda bergerilya di bokong si rambut merah, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan si rambut merah, demikian intim.

Kau mengeluh pelan, tetapi sesuatu lalu terlintas di benakmu. Jika kau adalah seseorang yang menilik adegan antara dua manusia itu secara kasual, kau barangkali akan mengatakan "carilah kamar". Namun, kau telah mengamati aksi si rambut merah dan pemuda itu cukup lama, cukup teliti untuk menangkap bahwa si pemuda tidaklah bersungguh-sungguh dengan caranya menanggapi rayuan dahsyat si rambut merah. Kau dengan seringai diam-diam menyimpulkan bahwa si pemuda cuma setengah hati saja terhadap gadis di rangkulannya. Senyum pemuda itu memang menawarkan satu malam menyenangkan pada gadis yang jadi tujuannya, akan tetapi kau dengan jeli menemukan bahwa senyum itu tak sampai ke matanya. Pemuda itu tak benar-benar serius dan kau mendengus, andai si rambut merah tidak minum sebanyak itu dia juga bakal menyadarinya.

Kau tersenyum pada cangkir kopimu, meminta pelayan mengisinya sekali lagi. Kauperoleh apa yang kauinginkan ditambah sebotol limun dingin yang tidak kaupesan.

Tatapan heranmulah yang pasti membuat si pelayan pria menjelaskan, "Ini dari pria di konter itu untuk Anda, Nona."

Kau tercekat. Kaualihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang sejak tadi kauperhatikan, terkejut sekaligus senang kaurasakan.

Dia tersenyum padamu. Ya, dia menatap langsung ke wajahmu dan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya membikin jantungmu berdebar lebih cepat. Kauyakin saat ini ekspresi wajahmu pastilah amat menggelikan, sebab binar terhibur muncul di mata pemuda itu ketika melihatmu.

Apa ini sungguh untukku, demikian batinmu bertanya.

Seakan mendengar kata hatimu, pemuda itu menjawab dengan meraih botol birnya yang masih setengah penuh dari meja konter, meraup jaket kulitnya sekalian dan melangkah ke arahmu. Tatapan panas si rambut merah yang disuruhnya turun dengan satu tepukan dan ujaran tegas membakar punggungnya, tapi dia acuh saja. Kau berpikir, berapa banyak pandang benci yang telah tak dihiraukannya.

Kau tak sempat mengatur jalannya pemikiran dan emosi yang simpang siur di otakmu, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu sudah berada tepat di hadapanmu. Tangannya menarik kursi kosong di seberangmu, tidak merasa perlu bertanya apa tempat itu milik seseorang, lalu mendudukinya dengan santai.

Irama suaranya terdengar enak di telingamu kala dia berkata, "Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin mentraktirmu bir, tapi Clara," dia mengerutkan kening sejenak, "Claire," dia menggerakkan kepala ke arah si rambut merah yang masih tegak di dekat konter, "bilang kau masih di bawah umur." Dia mengangkat alis, "Aku sebetulnya tak percaya. Bagiku kau terlihat berusia dua puluh satu."

Dia orang kesekian yang mengatakan bahwa kau terlihat lebih dewasa dari usiamu yang sebenarnya. Mestinya itu menyinggungmu, tapi kau malah tersenyum.

"Yah, usiaku sebenarnya mendekati itu," sahutmu.

"Seberapa dekat?"

Kau menyeringai. "Cukup dekat."

Kau memanggil pelayan dan dengan rasa puas yang agak jahat mendapati bahwa yang datang adalah si rambut merah, Clara, Claire atau siapalah namanya. Kau dihadiahi tatapan sengit yang hampir sama intensitasnya, tetapi di sini statusmu adalah tamu dan dia pelayan. Jika si rambut merah ingin mempertahankan pekerjaanmu, dia takkan mencekikmu di kafe ini. Entah di lorong sepi nanti.

"Bir, satu," ucapmu tenang seolah memesan minuman keras adalah pekerjaan sehari-harimu.

Si rambut merah, namanya Ciara, kau membaca papan nama di dadanya, mengerutkan kening dan berkata dengan nada cukup santun untuk orang yang sedang jengkel padamu, "Apa kamu yakin? Maksudku kamu, kan belum cukup umur, Jen?"

"Oh ya? Aku tadi melihatmu minum padahal aku yakin kau pun belum dua puluh satu. Jadi beri aku bir dan namaku Jess," tukasmu.

Ciara mendengus, melempar pandang sebal padamu yang kaunikmati dengan menang. Gadis itu kembali tak lama kemudian, menating sebotol bir dan meletakkannya dengan bunyi agak keras di mejamu. Kau tidak peduli, kau telah dapatkan apa yang kaumau. Sisanya masalah kecil.

"Selamat menikmati," ucap Ciara sinis, dan kau bertekad akan melakukan itu. Satu dan lain hal.

Kau memandang botol bir itu, seleret rasa bimbang menyusup. Ini bukan bir pertamamu, tetapi kau belum pernah minum bersama dengan orang asing.

Pemuda di depanmu itu tampaknya menyadari arah pikiranmu dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu minum kalau memang tak ingin."

Ah, kata-katanya itulah yang melecutmu untuk menunggingkan botol bir itu ke mulutmu, isinya kauteguk. Hampir kau tersedak lagi, cairan yang rasanya tajam itu membakar kerongkongan dan perutmu, tapi kau bersikap seakan itu hal biasa. Sekilas muncul pemikiran, apa yang perlu kaubuktikan di hadapan pria ini, Jess?

Pemuda itu mengikuti teladanmu, dalam satu tegukan panjang isi botolnya sudah berkurang signifikan. Dia lalu memandangmu, memberi kesan bahwa sekali lagi kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Namaku Dean," ujarnya.

Tidak memberi nama belakang dan kau pun berbuat hal serupa. "Aku Jessica, panggil saja Jess."

"Aku harus katakan bahwa aku tersanjung. Tidak setiap hari gadis secantik kau tak melepaskan matanya dariku," Dean menyeringai dengan cara menggemaskan yang hanya dapat dilakukan olehnya.

Apa? Kau mengejapkan mata terkejut. Kau tidak menyangka dia akan tahu, kaukira dirimu sudah berhati-hati dengan tidak memandangnya langsung.

"Kau pasti terlalu terpesona sampai tidak melihat di belakang konter itu ada cermin," nada geli di suaranya dan kaurasakan wajahmu memanas, pasti merona merah pipimu kalau kau mengaca.

"Ah, tapi sekarang ada masalah dengan mataku karena aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandang darimu. Bagaimana rasanya jadi gadis paling menarik di seluruh ruangan ini?" Dean melanjutkan, mimiknya disetel bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kata rayuan itu dan kau tidak ingin menghitung berapa banyak gadis yang telah tersungkur karenanya.

Kau malah tergelak.

Dean menunduk sedikit, mengusap tengkuknya dan berucap, "Seburuk itu, huh?" Dia tidak terdengar malu sama sekali.

Sebenarnya tidak. Dia tidak perlu segebung gombal untuk menarik perhatianmu dan sepertinya dia juga tahu itu. Akan tetapi, untuk alasan yang tak kaupahami, dia mengutarakan rayuan klise yang hampir sama tuanya dengan sejarah peradaban.

"Tidak, sih. Tapi, kita lewatkan bagian omong kosong macam itu, bagaimana?" sahutmu, berpikir jangan-jangan ini tujuannya gombalan itu: menguji gadis macam apa kau.

Dia mengangguk dan kembali memandangmu. Kaubalas tatapannya dengan penuh humor. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, hanya terpisah sebuah meja, kau dapat melihat dengan pasti apa warna matanya: hazel-hijau yang sangat indah, tajam, kaya ekspresi, dengan kedalaman yang dapat membuat seorang gadis, atau lebih, terbenam di dalamnya dengan suka rela. Kau rasanya pernah bertatapan dengan mata yang mirip seperti ini dan kau menggali memori tentang siapa pemiliknya. Sepotong nama meluncur di benakmu. Ya, Sam Winchester, pikirmu. Pemuda ini mempunyai mata yang mengingatkanmu pada pujaan rahasiamu itu. Agak aneh, menurutmu, sebab Sam dan pemuda ini, Dean, terlihat jauh bertolak belakang. Bagaimana dua orang itu dapat memiliki mata yang warna dan sorotnya hampir sama?

Kaudapati dia pun mengamati sosokmu dengan terang-terangan. Kau menyukai kenyataan bahwa kau tampak menarik baginya, itu yang terbaca olehmu dari caranya menilikmu. Tidak sia-sia kau berdandan rupanya, sebab minimal ada seorang pria yang mengapresiasinya dan tak segan menunjukkannya. Namun, sekilas, benar-benar cuma sekilas, kau memergoki ada sinar sedih di matanya ketika melihatmu, seolah kau membuatnya terkenang pada seseorang yang telah lama pergi, seseorang yang amat dicintainya dan akan terus begitu. Barangkali kekasihnya, dugamu dan kau tidak ingin mengungkitnya lebih jauh.

Kaupikir sudah waktunya mengakhiri episode beradu pandang dan kau membuka percakapan, "Kamu sepertinya bukan orang sini."

"Yeah, memang."

"Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" tanyamu sebelum kau sempat mencari pertanyaan lain.

Sorot sedih itu lagi, kali ini terasa lebih segar dan dia menyahut, "Saudaraku kuliah di sini. Aku mencari dia, ingin tahu keadaannya."

Kau menerawang sejenak, mengguncang pelan botol birmu, tahu-tahu kalimat berikut meluncur dari mulutmu. "Kamu ke sini untuk mencari keluarga, sementara aku melarikan diri dari keluarga. Cocok betul, bukan?"

Hei, apa yang kaulakukan? Minum bir dan memandangi orang tak dikenal sudah cukup atipikal dan sekarang kau mau mencurahkan isi hatimu pada orang yang hanya kauketahui nama depannya? Bukan tindakan cerdas, Jess.

Kau buru-buru mengajukan pertanyaan sebelum dia menanggapi, "Saudaramu kuliah di Stanford? Aku kuliah di sana, jurusan Seni. Siapa tahu aku kenal dengannya."

Dia menggeleng. "Rasanya tak mungkin kaukenal dia. Gadis sepertimu di luar jangkauannya, sungguh, " dia katakan itu dengan nada menyayang seorang saudara. "Dan ya, dia kuliah di Stanford." Tidak disebut apa jurusan yang diambil, entah karena tidak tahu atau dia sengaja dan kauanggap topik itu selesai sampai di sini.

"Oh. Selama di sini apa kamu pernah ke kafe ini?"

Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja sebab Dean bukanlah tipe pemuda yang akan kaujumpai di kafe seperti ini. Dia jelas tak tampak seperti mahasiswa, yang paling liar sekalipun, dan jika kau ingin mencari pemuda sepertinya, tempat pertama yang akan kausambangi adalah bar untuk pengendara motor besar atau klub malam kota kecil. Bukan maksudmu berstereotipe, tapi bagimu dia kelihatan salah di sini: kafe untuk anak kuliahan yang berupaya terlalu keras guna terlihat keren dan bergaya.

"Baru sekali ini," Dean tampaknya maklum dengan pertanyaanmu karena dia meneruskan, "aku hampir tak pernah masuk ke tempat macam ini. Bukan gayaku. Dan tempat ini agak payah, omong-omong."

"Setuju. Jadi kenapa kau ke sini?" Takdir?

Dean mengangkat alisnya jenaka dan kau menyukai kerut tawa di ekor matanya. "Aku tak tahu. Setan mendorongku untuk melakukan ini?" Dia tentu saja bercanda, kendati kau menangkap ada sesuatu yang kelam dari caranya menyebut kata "setan".

"Aku juga tak pernah kemari sebelumnya," kau mengaku. Tentu saja. Kafe ini mematok harga terlalu mahal untuk makanan yang biasa saja, yang dapat kauperoleh dengan harga lebih murah di restoran keluarga, atau bisa kaumasak sendiri di apartemenmu, dengan rasa yang jauh lebih sedap.

Namun, nada kata, "Yeah, benar," yang menjadi tanggapan Dean mengusik rasa tersinggungmu.

"Apa itu maksudnya?" todongmu seraya menyipitkan mata.

Dean mengangkat tangan menandakan perdamaian. "Tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya, gadis sepertimu... entahlah, aku pikir lebih sesuai berada di restoran borjuis dengan daftar menu anggur yang bahkan tidak bisa kueja namanya."

Kau mendesah. Apa aura gadis kecil ayah yang kaya raya ini akan senantiasa melekat pada dirimu seperti kutil yang tidak bisa dioperasi atau bagaimana?

"Yang kaya itu keluargaku, bukan aku," jelasmu, tidak mendetil, tapi tampaknya dia paham.

"Hm, kalau kamu tidak biasa makan di kafe ini, lalu apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Kautuntaskan satu tegukan pendek bir baru menyahut malas, "Kencan buta yang gagal total." Kau enggan mengelaborasi lebih jauh. Harga dirimu masih sedikit tercederai karenanya.

Raut muka Dean menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. "Cowok itu tidak datang?" Mendapat anggukan darimu, dia berdecak, "Ck, ck, ck, dia membiarkan kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan gadis semenarik kamu lewat begitu saja? Dia itu pasti ketiban sial atau kelewat bodoh atau keduanya."

Cara Dean mengatakan itu bagaikan salep di atas luka hatimu. Hangat, menyembuhkan. "Sial baginya, bisa jadi keberuntunganmu, kan?" balasmu.

Dean menyeringai lebar bak kejatuhan lembaran dollar dari pesawat pengangkut uang. "Benar sekali," katanya.

Dia menyandarkan tubuh dengan santai di kursi, menenggak sisa bir yang masih ada di botolnya dan kau beroleh pemandangan gerak menelan di lehernya yang kukuh. Kau buru-buru membuang pikiran tentang bagaimana rasanya meninggalkan bekas cupang di sana. Ruam merah yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Penanda kau pernah berada di sana walau hanya sesaat.

"Asalmu dari mana?" Pertanyaan basa-basi yang basi, kautahu itu, tetapi kau tidak memaksudkannya sebagai basa-basi belaka.

"Lawrence, Kansas." Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Dean menjawab, tapi kautahu bahwa dia tak berdusta mengenai itu.

"Keluarga ibuku sebagian dari sana," ucapmu. "Logatmu tidak terdengar seperti mereka."

"Itu karena aku tidak tinggal lama di sana. Sekarang rumahku di seluruh penjuru Amerika," terangnya dan ada sesuatu yang miris sekaligus riang di nada suaranya.

"Begitukah? Apa kerjamu, kalau begitu? Pedagang keliling?" kelakarmu.

Dean menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk mimik badung. "Yah... bisa dikatakan aku menyelidiki masalah-masalah orang. Problem khusus."

Keningmu kaurasakan membentuk kerutan. "Kamu detektif swasta?" Terdengar romantis istilah itu dan kaupikir itu profesi yang tepat baginya.

"Kau dapat menganggapnya begitu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan lebih banyak, kau tahu," matanya berbinar, "kode etik profesi, kerahasiaan klien dan sebangsanya," kata-katanya serius, tapi caranya berujar ringan dan menggelitik.

"Baiklah," kaulambaikan tanganmu mengerti. "Kamu tidak bisa bercerita tentang kasus yang kauinvestigasi, tapi aku berani bertaruh kamu pasti punya banyak hal yang dapat kauceritakan, kau tahu, dengan kamu telah berkelana ke pelosok negeri dan semua itu."

Dean menyeringai padamu. "Kamu meminta orang yang salah untuk bercerita."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya, sekali aku bicara biasanya bisa berjam-jam, seperti pria tua kurang kerjaan. Kamu bakal bosan," alasannya.

"Coba saja," kaukedikkan bahumu. Dengan suara seperti itu kau akan tahan mendengarkan dia membacakan isi buku telepon dan jika pembicaraannya sudah menjenuhkan, kau selalu dapat memandanginya sepuas hatimu. Situasi menang-menang, bukan?

"Berceritalah," ucapmu, kaukerahkan senjata andalanmu, sepasang mata biru dengan sorot memohon yang sejauh ini belum pernah gagal membujuk kaum adam. Kali ini pun demikian.

Dean menarik nafas panjang, seperti mencari-cari kisah apa yang akan pertama kali diceritakan padamu. Dia mulai dengan petualangan sablengnya melintasi perbatasan ke Mexico secara semi ilegal karena dia memperoleh informasi bahwa barang yang sedang dicarinya, dia tidak menyebutkan secara jelas tentang itu, ada di sana. Oh, dan kenyataan bahwa dia menemukan gadis-gadis paling seksi yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup juga tidak jelek. Sama sekali tidak. Begitupun dengan insiden perkelahian dengan warga lokal yang membuat dia dikurung di sel, untuk kemudian lolos dari sana hanya dengan berbekal klip kertas.

Ceritera pertama itu membuka pintu untuk segebung kisah berikutnya. Kau tidak dapat mengingat semuanya, tetapi ada beberapa yang melekat di memorimu. Perjalanan darat tiga hari menjelajah tiga negara bagian adalah salah satunya. Kemudian, mobil kesayangan Dean mogok menjadikannya harus menginap di lokasi-lokasi yang sama sekali tidak akomodatif. Terjebak di sebuah kabin berburu dengan satu keluarga beruang mondar-mandir di luar menjadi cerita yang membuatmu bergidik ngeri. Ya, itu sebelum cerita sewaktu dia tercebur ke dalam sebuah danau beku, yang itu membuat wajahmu mengerut simpati. Ada pula anekdot-anekdot ajaib yang dicomotnya dari berbagai negara bagian, yang membuat otot pipi dan perutmu tegang karena terkikik. Nasehat tentang makanan apa yang bisa dibungkus pakai kertas alumunium dan ditaruh di dalam mesin mobil yang panas guna mematangkannya. Dia berkisah pula mengenai kamar-kamar motel dengan dekorasi ganjil yang pernah dia tempati. Dari semua ceritanya, yang paling kauingat adalah tempat-tempat menawan yang ditemukannya sepanjang perjalanan, tempat yang bagi kebanyakan orang tidak akan ditengok dua kali, tetapi buatnya menyimpan pesona. Salah satunya adalah danau kecil di Montana yang menurutnya adalah tempat untuk berenang telanjang terbaik di dunia.

Dean rupanya bersungguh-sungguh sewaktu dia mengatakan bahwa sekali mulutnya dibuka susah untuk direm karena cerita-cerita yang muncul di otaknya secara acak susul menyusul dibaginya denganmu. Kau bagaikan menonton seorang pendongeng ulung beraksi. Dengan lihai dia melibatkan audiens satu-satunya: kau. Kau tidak berhenti dibikin terbahak, terkejut, tegang, merona merah olehnya. Dean betul-betul pencerita yang baik. Dia tahu kapan harus menggantung kalimat dan membiarkanmu salah menerka kelanjutannya, dia paham pemilihan waktu penyampaian kalimat pamungkas sebuah lelucon. Dia membumbui kisahnya dengan takaran yang pas, cukup untuk menjadikannya menarik, tak sampai menimbulkan kesan "omong kosong". Dia bercerita dengan seru, tangannya bergerak memberi ilustrasi dan mimik mukanya teatrikal.

Ada-ada saja kejadian menarik yang menimpanya, dia tipe orang yang akan ketiban pulung walaupun sudah mengambil langkah antisipasi, tetapi dia tidak merasa malu membuka kekonyolan demi kekonyolan yang dibuatnya, dia bahkan dapat mengambil hikmahnya dengan cara berpikir yang miring. Dengan rentengan kata-kata yang mengalir seperti air terjun Niagara, dia membuka duniamu. Kau sudah pernah mendengar ungkapan "dunia itu tidak selebar daun kelor", tetapi baru kali ini kau menyadari betapa benarnya ungkapan itu.

Satu hal yang membuatmu melambung adalah ketika kausadari bahwa sepanjang dia bertukar kata denganmu, dia sungguh-sungguh tersenyum tulus. Dia tersenyum dengan matanya, bibirnya, seluruh tubuhnya. Senyum yang hanya tertuju padamu seorang, dia memaksudkan itu dalam setiap bahasa tubuhnya dan kau mau tidak mau merasakan hatimu lumer.

Kau dapat menghabiskan selamanya sekedar mendengarkan kisahnya, tetapi dentang jam di suatu sudut menyentakkan Dean dan dia sedikit tersipu tatkala berujar, "Tuh, kubilang juga apa. Aku kalau sudah mengobrol tidak tahu waktu. Cukup tentang diriku, oke?" Kau mengeluh dalam hati, masih belum ingin selesai. "Ceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu," pintanya. Cukup adil.

Kau agak ragu mau mulai dari mana, tetapi Dean mengangguk meyakinkanmu dan kau membuka sepenggal cerita tentang hidupmu. Kaujelaskan singkat tentang keluarga kelas menengahmu: ayah dan ibu eksekutif di perusahaan berskala nasional, kau anak bontot, satu-satunya perempuan yang dimanja sekaligus dikekang. Kau keluar dari rumah besar orang tuamu secepat kau bisa, Stanford hanya pemanis, seperti gula di atas kue tar.

Kau meneruskan ocehanmu tentang dunia kuliah. Apa saja mata kuliah yang kauambil, bahwa ternyata jurusan Seni agak berbeda dari yang kaubayangkan sebelumnya. Kau cukup senang dengan atmosfer Stanford, walau ada banyak hal yang masih belum dapat kauterima benar. Kau mempertanyakan tentang mengapa seseorang harus mengambil mata kuliah wajib yang membosankan dan menurutnya tidak berguna. Itu sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan kesenimanan yang mendewakan kebebasan, tapi barangkali di sini kau memang tidak dididik untuk jadi praktisi, melainkan akademisi. Kauceritakan tentang dosen-dosenmu, beberapa jadi idolamu dan ideologinya selaras denganmu, sisanya menjadi target omelanmu. Perjuangan untuk mendapat kelas favorit termasuk dalam kisahmu. Tumpukan tugas kuliah yang diberikan seenak jidat oleh dosen kauungkapkan pula padanya.

Makin lama kaubicara, kau kian tidak nyaman dan merasa seolah dirimu adalah cewek kolokan yang pengeluh. Namun, untung sekali lawan bicaramu menanggapimu dengan serius, menelan setiap kata dan memberi komentar segar di sana-sini.

Kau jadi merasa konyol. Di sini kau menggerutu perihal makalah yang minimal dibuat dengan tiga belas jurnal sebagai referensi sementara di hadapanmu ada pemuda yang telah mengalami peristiwa antara hidup dan mati. Itu terasa seperti tamparan di dadamu.

"Maaf kalau aku membosankanmu," ujarmu serius. "Hidupku sama sekali tidak menarik kalau dibandingkan denganmu. Aku cuma gadis kuliahan biasa, bukan pengembara yang sudah menyusuri sudut-sudut Amerika."

Sahutannya menjadikanmu tertegun. "Menarik atau tidak, itu tergantung dari sudut pandang yang melihat. Tidak apa kalau kamu cerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan anak kuliahan," sorot matanya terlihat melembut kala meneruskan, "karena aku ingin mengerti. Aku tak memahaminya dan aku ingin bisa tahu."

"Apa kamu menyesal karena tidak kuliah?" itu terucap begitu saja darimu.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak. Bukan karena itu," dia cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku ingin tahu."

Kau tidak ingin mengorek lebih jauh. Kau menduga itu ada hubungannya dengan saudaranya yang kuliah di Stanford, tetapi kau merasa tak punya wewenang menanyakan padanya. Belum tentu benar pula tebakanmu, bukan?

Ruangan kafe itu masih riuh rendah oleh percakapan para pengunjung, denting panci dan segala alat masak di dapur, desis masakan di atas kompor, ketak-ketuk sepatu para pelayan dan musik kontemporer yang mengalun dari pengeras suara. Namun, kau dapat merasakan keheningan yang melingkupimu dan dia sewaktu kalian berhenti berbincang. Kediam-diaman yang mestinya terasa menyesakkan, tetapi bagimu seperti tarikan nafas sejenak sebelum lanjut.

Kaulambaikan tanganmu pada seorang pelayan terdekat, mengirimnya ke mejamu. Untunglah bukan Ciara lagi. "Kentang goreng ukuran besar dan es krim vanila," pesanmu. Kautolehkan kepalamu pada Dean dan kaubilang, "Kamu mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Tambahkan saus salsa ke situ," ucapnya. "Dan jadikan itu kentang goreng porsi ekstra besar, ditambah burger keju dan pai."

Dean pasti memergoki senyummu karena kemudian dia berkilah, "Berbicara membuat aku lapar."

Itu hanya membikin senyummu bertambah lebar.

Pesanan kalian datang dalam tempo yang tak terlalu lama, itu satu-satunya nilai positif kafe ini di matamu. Kau menggigiti dengan perlahan kentang gorengmu sementara Dean mengganyang hidangan yang dipesannya seperti orang yang sudah satu minggu tidak bertemu makanan. Kaugelengkan kepala, pria ini orang paling tidak tahu etiket makan yang pernah kaujumpai, tetapi hal itu terasa manis di matamu. Tampangnya betul-betul jenaka sekaligus memberi kesan menyenangkan. Dia tidak segan mengerang puas ketika lidahnya setuju dengan santapan yang dicecapnya, ekspresinya menunjukkan penghargaan dan dia makan dengan terfokus. Orang yang membuat siapapun yang memasak untuknya merasa diapresiasi.

Setengah jalan, dia mengangkat kepala dan keningnya mengernyit padamu.

"Apa?"

Ditelannya potongan besar burger di mulut baru menjawab, "Apa enak makan kentang goreng dicelup es krim vanila?"

Kalem jawabmu, "Enak-enak saja, tuh. Mau coba?" Kauangsurkan sepotong kentang yang sudah bersalut es krim di ujungnya.

Dean memandangmu seolah kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau pernah diculik alien.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu. Nanti esnya keburu menetes," ucapmu, menyorongkan kentang itu makin dekat ke mulutnya.

Terpaksa, dengan raut muka agak waswas dia melahap kentang yang kausodorkan, lidahnya sekilas menyapu ujung jarimu dan kaurasakan kelembutan bibirnya di tanganmu. Terlanjur basah, kau mengelap sudut mulutnya dengan telunjukmu, membersihkan tetesan es krim di sana. Dean menjilat daerah tepat di mana kau baru saja menyentuhnya dan menyeringai.

"Tidak separah yang kubayangkan," komentarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Mau lagi?" tawarmu.

Dia menggeleng. "Kau seperti adikku saja. Dia juga kadang makan kentang goreng dicelup es krim, tapi es krim coklat. Aku tak pernah mengerti di mana enaknya." Ada sorot hangat di matanya waktu menyebut tentang adiknya dan kau mendapat pemahaman bahwa saudara Dean amat beruntung punya kakak yang amat menyayanginya.

"Susah dijelaskan," tapi kau mencoba juga, "rasanya... kontras. Pertama masuk di mulut terasa dingin, tapi begitu kaugigit terasa hangat dan solid. Kombinasi yang enak, menurutku."

"Hm. Omong-omong soal kombinasi, kamu harus mencoba kentang goreng celup saus salsa," ucapannya dibarengi tindakan mencocol sepotong kentang ke saus merah oranye itu dan mengumpankannya di depan mulutmu.

Seperti ikan menyambar cacing, kau memajukan kepala agar dapat kentang itu dapat kaugigit dan jarinya yang mengulurkan kentang itu tinggal lebih lama di bibirmu daripada yang seharusnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Kau mengangguk, panas-asam-pedas berpadu di mulutmu. "Berbumbu," katamu, mulutmu agak membuka kepedasan, "tapi lumayan juga."

Momen itu menjadi awal bagaimana kalian dapat menghabiskan satu keranjang besar kentang goreng dengan saling menyuapi. Pertama-tama kauhabiskan dulu es krim sebagai cocolan, kemudian kalian beralih ke saus salsa, baru saus tomat. Adegan ini harusnya membuatmu merasa seperti ada di film-film remaja kacangan, tetapi dengan Dean segalanya terasa wajar. Jarimu menyentuh bibirnya dan dia membelai dagumu setelah potongan kentang yang disodorkan amblas. Bukan sekali dua tangan kalian bertemu ketika meraih kentang di keranjang dan kalian sama-sama enggan menarik diri.

Seraya bersuap-suapan itu kalian berbincang, obrolan ringan dan acak tanpa arah, lebih banyak tawa dengan nada rendah dan gumaman lembut. Kautopang dagumu sedikit miring karena kau tahu benar cara membuat sisi menarik wajahmu menonjol untuk dipandanginya. Sesekali kau sibakkan rambut pirang ikalmu, sedikit centil, tetapi kau tak peduli setelah melihat matanya tertawan oleh gerakan yang membuat dadamu jadi agak membusung. Kaucoba berjudi dengan melepas sepatumu, ujung kakimu menyusuri tungkainya di bawah meja dan kau terkikik pelan saat matanya melebar terkejut, untuk kemudian meleleh kala dia membalas dengan menarik dan mengecupi tangan kirimu. Kalian saling tatap, bagai mencumbui satu sama lain hanya dengan mata.

Ini adalah tarian ritual pembuka sebelum berkawin antara seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang sudah sangat kuno, pikirmu, dan kau menikmatinya. Amat sangat menikmatinya.

Kau benar-benar tertarik pada pemuda ini, batinmu. Ada banyak alasan untuk itu. Dia lucu, cerkas dan enak diajak bicara. Kau sendiri heran betapa mudahnya kau bercakap dengannya, seakan kalian sudah kenal lama. Dia terlihat otentik, tidak dibikin-bikin dan sengaja menebarkan pesona seperti banyak pria yang kaukenal. Namun, dengan keunikan dan kharismanya itulah dia memikatmu. Wajah dan tubuh bak kriya yang dipahat oleh seorang maestro seni rupa cuma bonus. Kau hela nafasmu dan berpikir, siapa yang mengira kencan buta yang gagal akan berujung dengan makan bersama pria yang begini menawan.

Waktu berlalu seperti terbang dan tidak terasa seluruh hidangan di meja telah kalian tandaskan. Kauhirup sisa kopi yang masih ada di cangkirmu, ampasnya pekat mengendap di bawah. Sengaja kau berlambat-lambat melakukannya, memberi dia waktu untuk menentukan setelah ini akan bagaimana, ketegangan di dasar perutmu sepanjang masa itu, seperti ada yang menggelitiki dari dalam. Kau berdoa, semoga dia tidak salah menangkap sinyal yang kaupancarkan dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Bisa runyam dan memalukan kalau itu terjadi.

Dean meletakkan botol bir yang sudah kosong di atas meja dan berucap, "Sudah larut malam. Kuantar kamu pulang."

Ada sensasi hangat melayang di tubuhmu yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan sebotol bir yang kauminum tadi.

"Oke." Kauangkat tanganmu, menarik perhatian seorang pelayan yang langsung menuju ke mejamu. "Minta bonnya."

"Baik. Terpisah atau..."

Dean membuka dompetnya dan meletakkan sebuah kartu kredit di atas meja, bersamaan dengan katamu, "Terpisah."

"Tidak apa-apa," Dean meyakinkanmu. "Biar aku yang bayar."

Kaukeluarkan kartu kreditmu sendiri dan menukas, "Kamu tidak mengajakku kencan jadi kamu tidak wajib mentraktirku." Kau menambahkan, "Tak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

"Oh, sama sekali tidak. Kalau kamu berkeras," Dean berpaling pada si pelayan, "buatkan bon terpisah."

Si pelayan mengangguk, mengambil kedua kartu kredit dan mengurus pembayaran. Tidak lama pelayan itu kembali dengan dua carik bon yang ditindih kartu kredit si pembayar. Kaumasukkan kartu kredit ke dompetmu, meraih tas selempang yang kausampirkan di kursi dan bangkit. Kaulihat Dean mengenakan jaket kulitnya, kembali ke penampilannya seperti waktu dia pertama masuk.

Kalian berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu keluar kafe. Dia membukakan pintu untukmu dan membiarkan kau melewatinya, menimbulkan rasa seolah kau adalah perempuan terhormat sebelum zaman revolusi feminisme digaungkan.

Tiga langkah dan kau merasakan ada tatapan di bagaian posteriormu. Kau menoleh, telengkan kepala dan berolok-olok, "Koreksi jika aku salah, tapi apa kamu bukakan pintu supaya aku jalan duluan dan kamu bisa memandangi bokongku?"

"Wow," dia tersenyum, tak tampak malu karena ketahuan, "cantik, pirang dan cerdas. Suatu kombinasi yang jarang. Aku sangat beruntung," balasnya.

"Standarkulah yang rendah," kelakarmu.

Dia menjajari langkahmu, kau mengikutinya karena tentu saja kau tak tahu kendaraannya ditaruh di mana. Sempat kalian berdiskusi soal musik dan hasilnya adalah bahwa selera kalian sama-sama musik rock, cuma Dean gemar lagu-lagu rock lawas sedangkan musik favoritmu terlalu emo untuknya. Namun, kau berhasil mengesankannya dengan menyebut beberapa judul album Led Zeppelin yang kaumiliki di rumah.

Kalian tiba di deretan mobil yang diparkir di tepi jalan dan dia menggamit lenganmu menuju ke sebuah mobil yang terlihat tua.

"Inilah dia," Dean berkata dan kau baru tahu seberapa banyak rasa bangga yang dapat disusupkan ke dalam dua kata itu.

Kau mengamati mobil itu, tidak ingin buru-buru memberi penilaian hanya karena tampang mobil itu sebenarnya cocok buat masuk museum. Baiklah, jika pria seperti Dean dapat membanggakan mobilnya dan menyebut benda itu dengan kata ganti orang pertama wanita tunggal, pasti ada sesuatu yang bagus padanya. Mobil itu berjenis sedan, berukuran cukup besar yang kauyakin pasti melahap bensin dengan rakus. Desain bodinya tampak kaku, tak semanis model-model keluaran tahun terbaru. Kau mencari-cari sisi positifnya dan kau membatin, setidaknya mobil ini terlihat dirawat dengan baik. Kau dapat melihat pantulan lampu di cat hitamnya yang mulus kemilau. Mungkin malam menyembunyikan beberapa goresan, tapi bisa juga tidak. Yang jelas, mobil ini tepat sekali buat pemuda seperti Dean. Kau sukar membayangkan dia mengemudikan sebuah Porsche atau Mercedes-Benz, merek favorit keluargamu, dan kau cukup senang dengan itu.

"Keren juga," ucapmu, sadar Dean menanti reaksimu. Sedikit bohong putih tidak akan menyakitkan.

"Mobil terkeren di dunia," kilah Dean dan kau mengangguk saja. "Chevrolet Impala tahun 1967, tahun terbaik untuk jenisnya." Dean mendesah, "Mereka tidak membuat yang seperti ini lagi."

Syukurlah, pikirmu, tetapi kau kirimkan ekspresi simpati padanya.

Dean berjalan ke sisi penumpang, membukakan pintu untukmu dan melambaikan tangan mempersilakanmu masuk.

Kau tengah dalam proses menjejakkan sebelah kakimu ke lantai mobil, ketika tiada angin tiada hujan, momen itu terjadi. Kau tidak ingat siapa yang memulai dan bagaimana, itu tidaklah penting. Yang jelas, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya sudah parkir di atas bibirmu dan kau terpejam, bulu matanya yang panjang menyentuh pipimu. Pintu mobil menyekat kalian berdua, tetapi itu tidak menghentikan Dean untuk melayangkan kecupan-kecupan hangat, merangsek ke dalam mulutmu, menautkan lidahnya dengan milikmu, jemarinya membelai rambut pirangmu yang lolos dari ikatan. Kau dapat mencecap cita rasa makan malam kalian di mulutnya. Gurih, asam, asin, pedas, berpadu dengan rasa yang khas dia. Kau mengerang pelan, tanganmu berpegang pada bagian atas pintu mobil agar kau tidak jatuh tunggang langgang di tempat.

Demi Tuhan, pemuda ini adalah pencium terbaik yang pernah kaucicipi. Pemuda ini membuat lututmu lemas dan penuh energi sekaligus. Kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutmu, kau merasa tubuhmu ringan laksana mengapung di udara dan untuk menjadikan trilogi klise ini lengkap, bintang-bintang bertebaran di pelupuk matamu.

Kalian baru berpisah ketika kebutuhan untuk bernafas memaksa.

Terengah, kalian saling tatap dan di bawah sinar lampu kausaksikan matanya menggelap oleh gairah. Kau yakin dia juga melihat hal yang sama pada dirimu, jika sensasi menggelitik di antara pahamu dapat menjadi indikator. Nafasmu tercekat sejenak mengkhayalkan apa yang akan terjadi bila pintu mobil tidak menjadi penghalang di antara kalian dan kaurasakan jantungmu berdegup dengan irama mars.

Dean memandangmu lekat-lekat sambil berkata, "Masuklah." Ada tremor di suaranya yang sebelum ini senantiasa terdengar mantap.

Kalian berdua memasuki mobil, kauberitahukan alamatmu padanya dan Dean tancap gas. Perjalanan itu diisi dengan lantunan garang Metallica dari pemutar kaset di mobil dan kalian tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Saling melirik juga tidak. Barangkali khawatir jika sampai saling pandang maka adegan barusan akan terulang lagi dan kalian tidak akan berhenti, atau perlu menenangkan diri setelah ciuman yang demikian intens.

Dengan heran, kaudapati dirimu di tengah perjalanan beringsut merapat ke arah Dean yang serius memegang kemudi. Sekilas dia melayangkan pandang dari sudut matanya, tetapi fokusnya kembali ke jalan aspal yang sedang dilalui dan lalu-lalang kendaraan, jemarinya mengetuk lingkaran setir seirama dengan dentum drum dari pengeras suara, seolah mencoba mengalihkan pikiran darimu, untuk sementara. Namun, kau akan memastikan dirimu bertahta di benaknya, tentu.

Kau galibnya bukan perempuan gatal, cewek murahan yang gemar menggoda pria, mengawali suatu percumbuan. Namun, malam ini dengan pemuda ini di sini, kau ingin jadi seseorang yang berbeda.

Kepalamu kaumajukan sampai kau yakin betul dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafasmu di sisi wajah dan lehernya. Beberapa lama kauposisikan dirimu seperti itu, cukup dekat agar dia merasai kehadiranmu, cukup jauh untuk membuatnya frustrasi. Kerlingan matanya ke arahmu kian kerap dan buku-buku jarinya memutih di lingkaran kemudi. Perlahan, bagai ular melata, kauusapkan telapak tanganmu di dadanya, menuruni ototnya yang pejal dan berhenti tepat di atas organ padat di balik jinsnya. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, bibirmu ikut beraksi dengan mengecupi sisi leher dan wajahnya yang terjangkau olehmu, menggigit pelan daun telinganya.

Dean memaki tertahan, tetapi kau tahu bahwa dia mengapresiasi tindakanmu. Amat sangat.

Sebelah tangan masih mengendalikan mobil, Dean membebaskan tangan yang satu lagi untuk merangkul tubuhmu, membawamu lebih erat kepadanya. Dia mencuri-curi menciummu singkat, melekatkan bibirnya dengan cepat. Mulanya di setiap kali berhenti kena lampu merah, kemudian pada saat dilihatnya situasi jalan agak sepi, lalu bahkan di waktu jalan sedang ramai dan akhirnya...

"Persetan," Dean menggerung, setir di tangannya dibanting sampai mobil menikung tajam dan berhenti di tepi jalan. Klakson panjang dari mobil di belakang kalian meraung, tetapi kalian jauh dari peduli.

Kau tak sempat merasa terkejut lantaran detik berikutnya kaudapati dia menyerbumu. Kehangatan bibirnya dan kemahirannya mengeksplorasi liang mulutmu melenakanmu. Dagunya yang agak kasar menggesekmu. Kedua belah tangannya kini leluasa meremas, menjamah apa yang dia ingini dari tubuhmu. Rambut, wajah, tengkuk, leher, bahu, dada dan turun ke...

Sebelum tangannya sampai di sana kau sudah menggeletar.

Dean tersenyum dalam ciumannya, tampak bangga dan kau jadi ingin membalasnya. Tanganmu yang satu memang merangkum rahangnya, tetapi tangan yang lain aktif bekerja di atas selangkangannya, puas hatimu merasakan reaksi normal yang terjadi di sana dan erangan dalam Dean yang mengkonfirmasi. Giliranmu untuk tersenyum menang.

Bangku depan mobilnya memang cukup lebar, tetapi tetap saja perlu manuver yang cerdas agar Dean dapat memangku tubuhmu. Dia melakukannya dengan gampang, sepertinya telah terbiasa dan kau tidak heran. Tahu-tahu kau sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, wajahnya tersembunyi di antara buah dadamu dan kautarik rambutnya yang pendek. Nafasmu menjadi pendek-pendek dan kau tahu dia pun demikian. Pikiran iseng yang terlintas adalah bagaimana kaca jendela terlihat dari luar, pastinya jadi kabur oleh uap dan panas.

Kalian berdua masih seru merujak bibir, menyentuh satu sama lain ketika sorot cahaya yang amat terang menyeruak dengan mengganggu ke dalam kabin mobil. Tersentak kaget, kalian buru-buru melepaskan diri, mengejapkan mata menghadapi intrusi yang semena-mena itu, menudungi penglihatan.

Kaca jendela diketuk dan Dean membukanya separuh. Seraut wajah tegas muncul di sana.

"Selamat malam, Pak. Dapatkah Anda perlihatkan SIM dan STNK?" suara yang mengiringi wajah itu sama kasarnya.

Bagus, dari semua hal yang mungkin terjadi, kalian memancing perhatian petugas kepolisian.

Dean merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil dompet, dengan kecewa kaurasai gairahnya padam dalam sekejap. Dia mengeluarkan sehelai SIM dari situ, mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka laci di depan lututmu, sempat-sempatnya membelai pahamu waktu melakukan itu. Dean menyerahkan STNK yang diraihnya dari dalam laci beserta SIM pada si polisi yang masih mengarahkan senter berkekuatan lumayan ke arah kalian berdua, seolah kalian diduga menyelundupkan ganja atau apa.

Si polisi membaca data di surat-surat yang ada di tangannya dan berkata, "Tuan Dean Winchester?"

"Yep." Dean terlihat sudah siap dengan tuduhan entah apa yang akan diarahkan padanya. Kau punya sangkaan bahwa ini bukan kali pertama dia dicegat polisi dan ditanyai macam-macam.

"Apakah Anda mengetahui bahwa Anda menghentikan mobil Anda di zona larangan parkir?" tanya polisi itu, terdengar puas seperti pemburu berhasil menjebak mangsa.

Dean menunduk dan menghela nafas. Tentu saja dia tidak melihat rambu dilarang parkir di tepi jalan, sebab yang merajalela di otaknya cuma tanda silakan parkir yang berpendar di sekujur tubuhmu.

Dengan nada yang makin gembira, si polisi memerintahkan, "Mohon turun dari mobil dan ikuti saya."

Dean melempar pandang ke arahmu, dia mengangguk dan tangannya meremas tanganmu sekilas. "Tunggu sebentar, semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya dan kau mempercayainya.

Polisi itu melongok ke arahmu dan tatapan gasangnya membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri. Diam-diam kau mulai mengingat-ingat pelajaran bela diri untuk wanita yang pernah kauikuti. Hm, ada poin tentang tonjokan di hidung bisa jadi amat menyakitkan, kalau tidak keliru.

Dean keluar dari mobil dan kau memutar kepala agar dapat melihat ke mana dia dan si polisi pergi. Mereka berdua melangkah sampai ke dekat mobil patroli yang lampu merah-birunya bersorot berputar-putar menimbulkan permainan cahaya aneh. Daerah di sekitarmu remang-remang sebenarnya, lokasi perkantoran yang di malam hari seperti ini pastinya sepi. Jika tidak memperhatikan, orang bisa dengan gampang mengabaikan rambu dengan hurup P dicoret yang terletak beberapa yard di belakang mobilmu. Dasar si polisi itu saja yang cari perkara.

Kaca jendela mobil semuanya tertutup sehingga kau tak dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh polisi itu dan Dean. Namun, dari sikap mereka kau mengetahui bahwa Dean mengerahkan kemampuan persuasifnya untuk mengelakkan tuduhan si polisi dan prospek kena tilang, sementara polisi itu berkeras. Keningmu berkerut sewaktu Dean mengubah taktik. Ekspresi ganjil muncul di wajahnya ketika dia menunjuk ke arahmu, tampangnya jadi sama bejatnya dengan air muka si polisi waktu memandangimu dan kau yakin tidak mengingini kata-katanya tentangmu mampir di telingamu. Strategi itu, toh berhasil. Polisi itu menanggapi ucapannya dengan seringai dan kaulihat dia menerima selembar uang yang diselipkan Dean ke tangannya, Dean segera putar balik ke mobilnya tanpa menoleh lagi. Mukanya bersungut kala dia menduduki kursi pengemudi.

"Habis berapa duit?" tanyamu.

"Dua puluh dollar paling tidak bermanfaat yang pernah kuhabiskan," sahutnya, menyalakan kembali mesin dan melaju dari situ dengan kecepatan tepat pada ambang batas legal.

Selama sisa perjalanan menuju ke apartemenmu, lagi-lagi bunyi yang mengisi di antara kalian berdua cuma lantunan dendang dari kaset, kali ini salah satu album lama Bon Jovi, pilihan Dean yang mendapat anggukan apresiatif darimu. Sekali-dua kau menyela dengan menunjukkan arah, belok ke sini, masuk jalur ini, putar di sana. Dean mengarahkan mobil mengikuti komandomu tanpa bertanya.

Mobilnya dihentikan di pelataran depan bangunan apartemenmu yang buatmu muncul dengan begitu mendadak di hadapanmu, singkat terasa perjalanan ke sana. Dean mematikan mesin dan kalian berdua turun dari mobil.

Kau sangat mengerti apa yang diharapkannya darimu, tetapi dasar perempuan, kau tidak bisa mengelakkan keinginan untuk bertanya sok santun, "Mau mampir? Aku bisa membuatkanmu kopi atau yang lain."

Sudut bibir Dean terangkat, dari atas atap mobil dia memandangimu dengan mata yang seolah menelanjangi dan suara beratnya mengalun, "Cantik, aku cuma ingin kau."

Caranya mengatakan itu membikin ego perempuanmu bersorak dan kau mengejapkan mata genit padanya. Kaulangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung, melambai memberi isyarat agar dia mengekor, meski kau tahu kau tak perlu berbuat itu.

Apartemenmu terletak di lantai tiga dan _lift_ di gedung ini punya karakter suka-suka alias tidak dapat diandalkan. Kau pilih mendaki tangga, menjawab tatapan bertanya Dean waktu dia melihat pintu _lift_ dengan, "Kamu sungguh tidak akan mau terjebak di dalamnya, percayalah." Dia mengedikkan bahu dan melangkah di sisimu, menaiki tangga demi tangga sampai akhirnya kalian temukan angka 3 besar terpampang di tembok.

"Ke sini," katamu, kautarik tangannya dan kendati dia tidak tampak seperti pemuda yang suka bergandengan tangan sambil jalan dengan seorang gadis, dia membiarkanmu. Kau merasakan permukaan telapak tangannya yang kapalan, tangan seorang pekerja keras. Genggamannya yang kuat berkelindan dengan jemarimu yang ramping, begitu tepat, saling komplemen dan kau berpikir bagaimana jika yang berpadu adalah tubuh kalian. Kasar dan halus dan saling mengisi. Ya, kaukira kau akan segera tahu.

Tiba di depan pintumu, kau dengan agak menyesal melepaskan tangannya guna mengaduk-aduk tasmu mencari kunci. Namun, toh sebentar lagi kau bakal mencicipi keseluruhan darinya, pemikiran itu membuatmu tersenyum dalam hati. Kaucolokkan kunci ke dalam lubangnya, kauputar dan pintu membuka, kalian melangkah memasuki ruang tamu apartemenmu yang mungil dengan pintu tertutup di belakang kalian.

Kemudian, semua terjadi begitu deras dan dahsyat seperti dam jebol. Tak terhentikan.

Punggungmu membentur dinding saat dia menyergapmu seperti macan menerkam kijang. Belum habis kagetmu, Dean menunduk sedikit untuk menekankan bibirnya ke bibirmu, berhasil menguasai mulutmu hanya dengan satu kecupan panjang. Dia menciummu tepat seperti yang kaukehendaki, menyeretmu dalam pusaran gairah, lengannya menguncimu rapat seakan kau tidak dibolehkan untuk lari. Kau memang tidak ingin, kau cuma mau tetap di sini, dilingkupi rengkuhannya.

Kau hanya dapat bergelayut pasrah padanya, jika dia melepaskanmu sekarang kau pasti bakal terkulai lemas seperti selada layu. Kaupeluk lehernya, menyukai rasa rambutnya di sela jarimu, membiarkannya mendominasi dirimu untuk sementara. Sampai kemudian dia menarik bibirnya sejenak untuk bernafas, bunyi "plop" terdengar dan kali ini ganti kau yang mengejutkannya dengan melumat bibirnya yang kian merah setelah beradu denganmu. Giliranmu untuk mengeksplorasi kedalaman mulutnya, kelenturan lidahnya yang berkejaran dengan lidahmu, saling mengait bak sulur tanaman rambat.

Baku cium itu berlanjut. Kau bersandar ke dinding, tanganmu lincah melepasi satu demi satu kancing blus yang kaukenakan. Dean sendiri membuka jaketnya dengan sebelah tangan saja, tangannya yang satu masih menekan tengkukmu agar jalinan bibir kalian tidak bercerai.

"Ke kamar," bisikmu di antara nafas menderu dan Dean mengumamkan persetujuan sebelum kembali merasai bibirmu yang basah.

Masih hampir tanpa melepaskan kecupan dan sambil berjalan seorang maju seorang mundur menuju kamar tidurmu, kalian masing-masing melucuti pakaian hingga yang tersisa cuma penutup aurat paling dasar. Setiap potong pakaian yang terlucuti membentuk jejak pendek yang mengarah ke kamarmu. Mulanya blusmu, lalu jaketnya. Sepatumu, disusul _boot_ miliknya. Kemudian dia menarik dirinya sejenak, merenggut kausnya sampai lepas dari tubuhnya dan matamu disuguhi pemandangan menakjubkan berupa otot dada dan abdomen yang membentuk lekuk-lekuk indah, betul-betul bagaikan diukir dengan presisi tinggi. Kaueluskan tanganmu di sana untuk beberapa lama, mengagumi dengan sentuhan, sebelum Dean mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan menantangmu untuk mengenyahkan sepotong lagi kain dari tubuhmu.

Tak masalah. Retsleting celanamu kaubuka dan kaukibaskan benda itu dari kakimu. Dean mengecup pucuk hidungmu, membuatmu terkikik, perhatianmu teralihkan sementara dia mencopot jinsnya. Terjadi adegan komikal waktu dia berupaya meloloskan benda itu dari tungkainya tanpa melepaskanmu, sempat terserimpet pipa celana dia. Untungnya Dean tak sampai jatuh dan dengan bibir dan tubuh melekat, kalian tiba juga di kamar tidurmu.

Dean merebahkanmu dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidurmu, kasurmu berderit pelan sewaktu bobotnya menyusul menindihmu. Kau sempat berpikir, seandainya kaupasang seprai satin tentu rasanya akan lebih sensual, tapi satin bukanlah bahan yang cocok untuk jadi alas tidur di California yang panas. Kau harus puas dengan seprai katun.

Dengan satu gerakan yang bahkan mencengangkan bagimu, kaubalik posisi kalian. Kau berguling sampai kaulah yang berada di atas tubuh Dean dan kausaksikan matanya bersorot apresiatif. Hm, dia menyukai perempuan yang dapat mengambil alih rupanya. Di mata yang terlihat kian gelap itu kaubaca tantangan tak terucapnya: coba lakukan apa yang kaubisa dan buat aku gila karena menginginkanmu.

Oh, baiklah.

Lututmu terpentang mengapit pinggulnya dan kaucondongkan tubuhmu, menempatkan dadamu yang ranum pas di depan matanya, sementara bibirmu menelusuri garis wajahnya. Kau mengabaikan bibirnya, kau malah menuju ke sisi lehernya, naik sedikit untuk menyapu daun telinganya, kemudian berlanjut ke tulang belikatnya. Kaukecupi dadanya, agak lama di daerah jantungnya, denyutnya yang berpacu terasa di bibirmu. Kauisap zona yang kauterka adalah daerah sensitifnya dan tangannya yang ada di bokongmu berubah dari memegang menjadi mencengkeram.

"Jessica..." dia merintih, belum pernah namamu terdengar seindah itu. Kepalanya terdongak dan lehernya terekspos di depanmu, kau akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk memberikan tanda di sana.

"Tepat di atas garis kerah. Dasar kau gadis nakal," gerutunya, tetapi sewaktu kau mengecap bagian lehernya yang lain, dia sama sekali tak tampak keberatan.

"Diamlah," katamu dan kausumbat mulutnya dengan bibirmu untuk beberapa lama sebelum kauteruskan perjalananmu ke selatan.

Pemuda ini pasti gemar berolahraga, batinmu ketika kau merabai bagian dada dan perutnya yang impresif, dengan tangan dan mulutmu. Tubuh seliat ini berada di bawahmu, memberikanmu kendali meski hanya sementara, membuatmu merasa amat beruntung. Kau bersenandung pelan seraya merayap turun... dan turun...

Kau berhenti tepat di bawah pinggangnya, kaulirik dia dari balik bulu matamu. Dia balik menatap dan kauterjemahkan sorot matanya sebagai: tunggu apa lagi?

Tidak segampang itu. Kau menunduk seakan berancang-ancang hendak mematuknya dan pinggulnya otomatis naik mengantisipasi kontak, tetapi kauangkat kembali kepalamu dan kaugumamkan, "Hm... kau benar-benar ingin ya?"

Dean memutar bola mata, antara gemas, terangsang dan terhibur. Sebagai gantinya, kau beringsut naik dan menciumnya, dalam dan hangat dan menggoda. Saking larut dirimu diciumnya, kau tidak sadar sama sekali bahwa pengait kutangmu sudah copot dan talinya merosot dari bahumu. Kau melepaskan diri dan menyingkirkan benda itu, terkesan pada kerja jarinya yang cekatan di punggungmu. Dia pastilah sudah kerap berlatih melakukan ini pada cewek percobaan yang berbeda-beda.

"Giliranku," dengusnya dan dalam sekejap dia membalikmu seolah kau cuma sepotong _pancake_. Dia menjadikan kau terjebak di antara tubuh kekarnya dan kasur empukmu. Kau menyeringai kala mendapati ada gundukan keras yang menekan di antara pahamu. Oh yeah.

Kilat di matanya dan senyum predatornya menjanjikan siksaan sensual yang panjang dan eksekusinya benar-benar membuatmu kewalahan. Dia mulai manuvernya dengan memagut bibirmu, mengajakmu bermain duel memperebutkan dominasi dengan cara yang manis. Anggota tubuhmu yang menjadi sasaran berikutnya adalah lehermu dan kau tahu dia sengaja membalasmu ketika dia menandaimu seperti yang kaulakukan padanya. Satu, dua, tiga dan kau tidak menghitung lagi.

Kau sampai lupa menarik nafas ketika Dean mulai menjelajahi dadamu yang terbuka. Rasa pusing yang menyergapmulah yang mengingatkanmu untuk menghirup udara. Pemuda ini sungguh tahu cara membuatmu menggelepar, merintih meminta lebih. Dia memperlakukanmu seolah kau adalah perempuan yang paling istimewa, seakan kau adalah putri raja dan dia cuma pelayan yang sigap melaksanakan titah. Bibirnya menyisir tubuhmu yang terpampang pasrah di hadapannya bak sebuah persembahan. Mengecup, mengulum, mengisap, sementara lidahnya sesekali menjilati kulitmu dan jemarinya berdansa di atas tubuhmu. Dia meninggalkan jejak-jejak panas memerah di tubuhmu, gelenyar di setiap wilayah yang didatanginya dan kaurasakan darah mengalir ke daerah hangat di sela pahamu.

Semua dilakukannya padamu dengan kelembutan yang mencengangkan. Dia membikinmu frustrasi dengan serangan-serangannya yang disetel lambat dan teratur. Kelembutannya malah membuatmu makin lapar, makin ingin segera mencicipi puncak permainan, seluruh dirinya, luar dalam. Sialnya, dia tetap saja melanjutkan eksplorasinya dengan lamban, sepertinya tahu dengan cara itu dia mampu membuatmu bertekuk lutut total, bergairah tujuh keliling menginginkan dia.

Kepalanya kini berada di perutmu, lidahnya melingkari sisi pusarmu, kau menggeliat geli dan kaurasakan dia menuruni bagian bawah perutmu...

"Uh-huh," kautarik bahunya. "Cium saja aku." Dia mematuhimu dan untuk kesekian kalinya kalian memadu bibir, milikmu sudah agak bengkak lantaran sejak tadi bolak-balik dilumatnya.

Tiba-tiba dia menarik diri dan kau mengeluh, "Ada apa?"

"Punya karet?"

Tentu saja kaupaham apa yang diminta dan yah, kau memang biasanya tidak membawa pria asing pulang ke rumah, maka kaugelengkan kepalamu.

"Tunggu sebentar," katanya. Dia mengecup keningmu sekilas lalu beranjak ke luar kamar, kau mengangkat sedikit kepalamu agar bokongnya yang kencang terlihat olehmu.

Dari pintu kamar kau dapat menyaksikan apa yang dilakukannya. Dean berjongkok di lokasi tempat dia menjatuhkan jinsnya ke lantai, merogohi setiap saku dan semua lekuk di dompetnya. Ekspresinya agak muram sewaktu dia melangkah kembali ke kamar dengan tangan kosong.

"Sial," gerutunya. "Aku sedang tidak punya."

Kaunaikkan alismu. Jadi?

Dia memandangi tubuh mulusmu yang terbaring nyaris tanpa busana di atas ranjang, menelan ludah dan meringis ketika berkata, "Aku bisa pergi sebentar ke toko terdekat, kalau kamu beri tahu di mana..."

Matamu tertumbuk pada daerah depan panggulnya. Benar-benar seorang kesatria tulen. Dia sama bergairahnya denganmu dan dia mau menunda ini untuk beli alat kontrasepsi?

"Aku butuh kau," sahutmu. Segala pertimbangan rasional terbang sudah dari otakmu. Orang bilang perempuan itu makhluk yang irasional, kan? Nah, kaupenuhi kata-kata mereka.

"Tapi..."

"Sekarang juga," tegasmu. "Tidak pakai nanti-nanti."

Dean tampak bimbang dan bertanya, "Apa kamu yakin?"

Kautatap matanya yang gelap dan kausaksikan ketulusan dan tanggung jawab di sana. Dia tidak sekedar basa-basi. Dia bakal berkeliaran mencari toko yang buka pada larut malam seperti ini bila kau menghendaki proteksi. Kau terharu, terkesan dan terangsang sekaligus dan kaugenggam tangannya erat, menariknya perlahan untuk kembali ke atas tubuhmu. Tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada.

"Yakin. Positif. Seratus persen. Aku takkan menyesali ini," ucapmu, kaumasukkan semua kemantapan di sana. Untuk meyakinkan dia dan juga dirimu sendiri.

Dean menghembuskan nafas lega. Manusiawi, pikirmu. Sebaik apapun seorang pria, menahan gairah yang sudah siap dimuntahkan tentu saja menyiksa. Wajar dia lega lantaran kau tidak memaksanya berada dalam situasi demikian. Dia kelak akan menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan melambungkan dirimu ke langit kesembilan lewat cumbuannya yang begitu dahsyat. Jempol kakimu sampai menekuk karenanya.

Kau melucuti satu-satunya kain yang tertinggal di tubuhmu, menyukai sinar penuh harap yang melumuri matanya. Kau sengaja menarik pakaian dalammu itu ke bawah dengan lamban, kausentuh dirimu dengan sebelah tangan sembari melakukannya, di bawah tatapan seorang audiens yang terpukau dengan segala gerak-gerikmu. Ketika akhirnya tubuhmu telah polos, ganti kau yang terpesona dan menonton Dean memelorotkan pakaian dalamnya, penuh antisipasi kauawasi apa yang tersibak di baliknya. Tidak mengecewakan, nilaimu. Justru sebaliknya, sangat menjanjikan.

Kau bergeser ke atas untuk memberi Dean ruang naik ke kasur, kaurenggangkan kakimu, membukanya selebar kau bisa untuk mengakomodasi tubuhnya di antara kedua pahamu. Untuk sesaat, sewaktu dia berlutut di hadapanmu dan kau mendongak, sosoknya terlihat bagaikan dewa di matamu. Menjulang, tegap, bertenaga, menimbulkan selintas rasa gentar di hatimu. Detik itu juga kaubisikkan niat untuk sepenuhnya menyerahkan dirimu padanya. Kau paham benar bahwa malam ini bukan tentang cinta, relasi saja tidak. Ini hanya nafsu, tapi jika itulah yang bisa kauperoleh, kau sudah cukup puas.

Dean perlahan-lahan membawa tubuhnya turun ke arahmu, konsentrasi di dahinya. Detik-detik berlalu dengan lambat bagimu saat itu dan kau menatapnya, terpesona pada kendali dirinya yang tidak main jejal begitu saja, melainkan membenamkan diri ke dalam kehangatanmu dengan demikian lembut. Inci demi inci dan kau menggigit bibir, menahan diri untuk tidak menggesanya.

Dia memasukimu dengan sempurna dan kau sudah siap menerimanya dan seperti ada dirigennya kalian sama-sama melepaskan erangan panjang. Tubuh kalian bersatu, berkolaborasi, saling melengkapi. Itu terasa begitu tepat, begitu nyata dan seperti mimpi sekaligus.

Kemudian, insting dan kebutuhan dasar kalian yang mengambil alih. Dia melesakkan dirinya sementara kau menyambutnya dengan suka cita dan kalian bertemu di tengah jalan. Kalian sama-sama rakus, berupaya meraup apapun yang diberikan oleh masing-masing, seakan tidak ada puasnya menikmati tubuh yang ada dalam pelukan, seperti esok tidak ada hari saja. Dia memberikan semua kemampuan yang dimilikinya dan kau mereguknya, berusaha mengimbangi sebagai tanda penghargaanmu padanya. Kalian bergumul, saling merambah, menjelajah, menyentuh, meraba, memijat, menjamah, meremas, mencoba menguasai silih berganti, haus akan satu sama lain. Kulit kalian licin dan lembab dan berkilat oleh keringat dan ketika kauendus, tubuhnya menguarkan aroma alami memabukkan yang membikin gairahmu kian melonjak. Suara yang terdengar saat itu hanya lenguhan nikmat yang berpadu antara vokal femininmu dengan gerungannya yang bariton, suku-suku kata yang gagal diucapkan dalam bentuk kata sepenuhnya, bunyi daging bertemu dan deru nafas berat kalian yang saling meningkahi.

Pertemuan tubuh kalian berlangsung seperti musik klasik. Diawali dengan tempo lambat terkendali, hampir santai, memberi kalian kesempatan untuk mengeksploitasi, mengenali tubuh lawan sepuas-puasnya. Kemudian entah berapa kali kau merasa semuanya berakselerasi untuk kemudian menurun kecepatannya. Kau berpikir, tampaknya dia sengaja berbuat begitu untuk menggodamu dan kau harus mengakui dengan cara seperti itu kau tereduksi menjadi segumpal tubuh yang merintih di bawah tubuhnya, menggelinjang, dengan pemikiran yang terpusat pada sensasi yang ditimbulkannya padamu. Langit boleh runtuh saat ini dan kau takkan peduli, sepanjang dia masih ada di dalam dirimu.

Namun, setiap repertoar, toh pasti akan ada momen puncaknya, pucuk bukit tertinggi yang dicapai setelah mendaki ke sana perlahan-lahan. Kau merasa menggapai ke sana ketika gerakan tubuhmu dan dia semakin liar. Gelenyar panas dan sensasi yang menjanjikan kenikmatan merebak dari wilayah di mana kedua pahamu bertemu, seperti batu yang dicemplungkan ke dalam air, gelombangnya melingkar, menyebar sampai ke sekujur tubuhmu, setiap saraf dan pembuluh dan titik darah yang melintasinya.

Klimaks datang menghantam dirimu seperti guncangan gempa atau hempasan ombak, bagai seorang diva yang menahan sebuah not tinggi di panggung opera, laksana kembang api yang meledak di dalam dirimu. Kau lepas landas, melambung begitu tinggi sampai kau tidak ingin turun lagi. Kau meracau, tubuhmu berkedut lepas kendali, kau tak begitu ingat lagi apa yang kaulakukan. Semua terfokus hanya pada dirimu dan rasa yang demikian nikmat ini. Begitu indah, menakjubkan, tak cukup dilukiskan dengan kata, biar penyair atau sastrawan piawai sekalipun. Dan kau tidak mau mencoba, kau cuma ingin merasainya.

Kau bahkan hampir tak menyadari Dean menyurukkan kepalanya di atas bahumu, wajahnya terbenam dalam ikal rambutmu ketika dia juga mencapai titik kulminasi, tertanam jauh di dalam dirimu. Tubuhnya berguncang dan kau memeluknya, ikut terbawa setiap getaran. Dia telah mengantarmu ke sana dan ganti kaulah yang mengajaknya ikut serta.

"Jessica..." serak dia mendesiskan namamu, terdengar takzim di puncak permainan nafsu. Hm, ironisnya.

Tanganmu masih memeluk erat tubuhnya sewaktu akhirnya kau menemukan suaramu kembali. "Oh, Tuhanku..."

Itu tadi sangat hebat. Bukan main hebat.

Dean mengangkat kepala dan bergumam tepat di telingamu, "Aku cemburu, tahu."

"Apa?" Kau pascabercinta bukanlah orang paling koheren di dunia dan otakmu belumlah kembali ke level berfungsi yang normal.

"Aku yang memberimu kepuasan dan kamu menyebut nama Tuhan," ucapnya dan kau tidak yakin itu serius atau bercanda.

Dia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, bertopang pada siku agar tidak menggencetmu, tetapi kulit kalian masih bersentuhan. Kau dapat melihat sinar nakal di matanya dan mau tak mau kau tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Lain kali aku akan sebut namamu, bagaimana?" tawarmu.

"Lain kali?" Alis Dean terangkat jenaka.

"Itu juga kalau kamu mau."

Dean meringis memikirkan itu dan kaubaca gairah yang masih menyala di matanya. "Yah... beri aku waktu untuk... menarik nafas." Dengan itu dia berguling ke sampingmu dan untuk beberapa lama kalian berbaring telentang bersisian, memulihkan diri, mengatur nafas dan menurunkan temperatur tubuh. Dia tampaknya bukan jenis pria yang suka memeluk perempuan yang baru saja ditidurinya dan itu tak jadi soal buatmu. Kau malah lebih suka begini, mendinginkan suasana dengan mengosongkan pikiran, mengambil jarak dari sosok orang asing yang baru saja memetakan seluruh wilayah tubuhmu, menggali sampai ke bagian yang paling intim.

Keheningan yang nyaman itu berlangsung beberapa belas menit. Kau mulai merasa kantuk merayapimu dan kaupikir Dean tidak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi padamu. Baru saja kaupejamkan mata, bersiap menyusup ke balik selimut ketika ada jemari kasar yang merambati bagian dalam pahamu dan kau memiringkan badan untuk menemukan Dean merapat padamu, kau nyaris menabrak tubuhnya yang kokoh. Hilang sudah niatmu untuk tidur, terutama sewaktu dia mengecupmu dengan lembut sementara tangannya berkeliaran di permukaan kulitmu.

Diperlakukan demikian, kau luluh dan berpikir, malam ini akan jadi satu malam yang senantiasa kaukenang dalam hidupmu.

xox

Epilog

xox

Tujuh jam kemudian kau terjaga dari lelap tidurmu oleh kejamnya panas mentari yang mengusap wajahmu. Kau membuka matamu dengan malas, kantuk masih menggelayut, tetapi kau merasa lebih segar. Keletihanmu telah terobati.

Kauarahkan pandangan ke sisi tempat tidurmu dan kau sama sekali tidak terkejut mendapati daerah itu kosong. Dia pasti telah lama pergi. Yang menjadi penanda bahwa pernah ada seseorang di sana hanya seprai yang berantakan dan lekuk di tengah bantal. Lebih baik begini, batinmu, ketimbang harus terbangun dan terpaksa melewatkan satu pagi yang sangat canggung dengan orang asing di sampingmu.

Tak dapat kembali tidur, kau bangkit dari ranjang, melangkah menuju dapur. Kau ingin sesuatu buat menyegarkan dahaga kerongkonganmu. Setiba di dapur kecilmu, dengan heran kautemukan mesin kopimu telah dihidupkan dan hampir penuh dengan cairan hitam hangat, persis seperti yang kausukai. Kau berbalik dan kejutan kedua menyambutmu: satu piring berisi sosis goreng dan omelet bertengger di meja makan. Ada sehelai kertas yang tertindih oleh piring itu dan kau memungutnya.

Cuma ada kata "trim's" yang tertera.

xox

Dua bulan kemudian kau terduduk gelisah di atas kloset, sebuah batangan plastik kecil di tanganmu. Kau tak sabar menunggu kemunculan garis tunggal di atas benda itu, tetapi rasa mual yang menggelitik kerongkonganmu membuatmu hampir yakin bahwa yang akan tampak adalah dua buah garis.

Ketika dua buah garis biru samar-samar mulai terbentuk, kau menghela nafas. Kau tidak tahu apakah ini berkah atau musibah dan yang paling kauinginkan saat ini hanyalah menangis. Menangis untuk masa depan yang telah ditentukan buatmu, untuk seluruh kesempatan yang mungkin bakal tiada terjangkau, untuk semua yang tak dapat kembali lagi.

xox

Sembilan bulan kemudian kau tergeletak lemas di ranjang rumah sakit. Kau baru saja melewati lima belas jam paling panjang dan menyakitkan dalam hidupmu, tempo yang terasa bagaikan selamanya. Lima belas jam di mana ibumu mendampingi setiap menitnya sementara ayahmu mengutuki setiap detiknya.

Kemudian, kau melihat ke samping, ke arah manusia mungil yang terbaring di sisimu. Kausentuh dia dan kaudapati betapa lembut kulitnya. Dia menolehkan kepala kepadamu dan kau menemukan sepasang mata hazel-hijau yang indah di sana, memberimu tatapan yang laksana _deja vu_.

Matamu sendiri mengabur oleh air mata dan kau berpikir bahwa ini berkah.

xox

Satu tahun kemudian kau menggendong bayimu, berdiri di depan pintu kamar motel yang penampilannya membuatmu ingin selekasnya pergi dari situ. Kau mengecek sekali lagi lembaran kertas di tanganmu yang bebas, berisi informasi yang kauperoleh dari pamanmu yang anggota kepolisian. Merasa lebih yakin, kauketuk pintu itu, jantungmu seperti berdansa tango dan bayimu merasakannya, dia mulai rewel.

Pintu terbuka dan kau mendapati sosok pria itu, setiap incinya masih setan tampan dan seksi yang kaukenal.

Dia memandangmu dan bayi di gendonganmu. Kilas terpana di matanya.

"Dean," ucapmu kering, "kita perlu bicara."

SELESAI


End file.
